


Casting Lines ficlets

by ashavahishta



Series: Casting Lines 'verse [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavahishta/pseuds/ashavahishta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just cross-posting some ficlets from the CL 'verse, usually in response to tumblr asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To ask/prompt your own go here: ashavahishta.tumblr.com/ask and to see responses to other asks re: timelines etc (information on the 'verse which is not postable as fic), see here: ashavahishta.tumblr.com/tagged/CL-stuff :)

_"What was it like having 18 month old Daniel on tour?"_

(The year is 2020. Daniel is 18 months old.)

 

Well, it’s a lot of work! Harry and Louis have their own tour bus which they obviously share with Danny. They keep him with them as much as possible during the day, in the downtime before the show especially.

Daniel at this age is suuuuuuper cute. He loves to walk and run instead of being carried all the time, and he’s just started climbing on literally everything he can find. He talks CONSTANTLY, and only about 3 out of every dozen words makes any sense. He’s cheeky and friendly, and the entire crew is totally in love with him.

They tend to stay on the buses or at the venue during downtime. Venturing out into the city they’re visiting tends to lead to a lot of fan and pap attention, which Harry and Louis try really hard to avoid for Daniel’s sake. They don’t mind him interacting with fans in a controlled environment, but out on the streets anything could happen and they don’t want their son exposed to that.

A typical show evening will find everyone at the venue getting ready. Harry is in the dressing room, laying on his back on the couch with Danny on his stomach, chattering away happily. He’s clutching a big fake sunflower that a fan gave him yesterday and he hasn’t let go of since, and he keeps waving it in Harry’s face.

“You love your flower, don’t you bubs?” Harry asks, laughing as the petals brush his face.

“Flo,” Danny agrees, blue eyes bright and serious. “Floflowpapababababa.”

“You love your papa?”

Danny nods and leans down to squish Harry’s cheeks between his hands, one still clutching steadfastly to the stem of the sunflower. “Papapapapapa.”

“And you love your daddy?”

“Yes,” Danny seems to come to the realisation that Louis isn’t in the room and starts looking around him, body twisting this way and that. “Da?”

“You wanna go find him with me?”

“Yes,” Danny agrees again. He clambers off Harry’s lap and onto the ground, running off in his own wobbly step as Harry hurries to follow.

He’s a confident little thing, not afraid to look into different rooms in search of Louis. Every time he doesn’t find him, Dan looks up at Harry confusedly. Harry just shakes his head, spreading his hands in question. “I don’t know, maybe in the next one?”

He smiles when he hears Louis’ voice up ahead, smiles harder when he sees Daniel perk up at the sound. “Daddy?”

From within the the next room, the din of voices quietens, then comes Louis. “Is that a monster of mine?”

“Dadadadada!” Daniel yells delightedly, stumble-running through the open doorway. Harry follows, watching as Louis crouches to accept Daniel into his arms. He stands with the toddler sitting comfortably on his hip, two pairs of identical bright blue eyes smiling over at Harry.

He steps over to join them, one hand resting on Louis’ lower back and the other brushing Daniel’s fringe out of his eyes. “Hi babe.”

“Hey,” Louis bounces Daniel gently in his grip as he leans up to kiss Harry hello. “We’re still obsessed with the flower then?”

“We are.” Harry confirms. Said flower is currently being shoved in Louis’ face. “Hey, you know we need to get going in a minute.”

Louis makes a face. “I know. I just don’t want to do the handover yet.”

The handover is when Louis and Harry concede that they need to do their jobs and let someone else (namely their nanny Sophie) take Daniel for the rest of the night. This can either go really well or horribly wrong, depending on Daniel’s mood. Tonight there’s a minimum of tears, thankfully, and much hugging and kissing with the stupid fake flower getting in the way a lot.

“Say buh-bye daddies,” Sophie coaxes, as a wet-faced Daniel waves at Harry and Louis from her arms. “We say buh-bye daddies and we see them in the morning.”

Harry can’t help swooping in to kiss Daniel’s hair one more time. “Goodnight bubs. I love you.”

“Ierwoo,” Daniel replies, which translates to “I love you.”

Louis calls out one last, “Love you, monster,” and listens for Daniel’s “Iwerwoo dadadada!” before he grabs Harry’s hand and tugs him toward stage.

After the show, Harry and Louis get back to their tourbus, say goodbye to Sophie, and whisper their goodnights to their sleeping little boy before heading to bed themselves.

 

(Of couse, this is a very peaceful glimpse and some days are much more difficult! Daniel throws tantrums and makes messes and cries and screams and wakes them up at horrible times, and sometimes they’re so exhausted and frustrated they could cry, and other times they’re so busy they barely see him all day and that’s even WORSE and they question the decision to bring their son on tour in the first place, but…most days are good. Really, really good.)


	2. Chapter 2

_How they react when the kids start dating?_

(The year is 2036. Daniel is 18, Evie 15, James 12, and the twins are 9.)

So fifteen year old Evie sneaks into the kitchen one afternoon while Harry is making dinner. “Hey Pop.”

“Hi love, you wanna help me out here?”

“Sure.”

Harry passes over a bowl of potatoes and a peeler, and Evie gets to work while Harry asks about her day at school. Evie’s really talkative, loud and bright, and this is the year before she went all sullen and angry at the world so she still shares things with her parents from time to time.

“Where is everyone?” Evie asks. Harry glances out the window.

“Dad’s playing footy with Leah, Rosie’s playing with the dogs, Jamie’s in his room and Dan’s over at Izzy’s. Why?”

Evie shrugs evasively. “Dunno. Wanted to talk to you about something, I guess.”

“Mm?” Harry puts his knife down and gives her his full attention. (Harry’s the best to talk to about this kind of thing. He’s a bit of a gossip tbh and he knows way more about the kids’ social circles than most dads would. He’s always adorably and dorkishly interested in all their teen drama, and he’s super earnest about it too. He takes it all seriously and he’s always really determined to give good advice. Louis is a bit more practical and honest.)

Evie shrugs again. “It’s just..you know Lachlan?”

“Mm?”

“We were texting before and he said something about maybe going to the movies this Friday and I think it’s kind of a date and I think I really want to go?”

(she says all this extremely fast, not making eye contact with her father.)

After Harry has processed what she said, his eyes light up. “Eves! That’s great, did you say yes?”

Evie nods and Harry leans down to kiss her on the forehead. “So you like him?”

She squirms. “I dunno, he’s nice I guess.”

But she’s blushing and Harry just smiles wider. “You liiiiiike him,” he teases. She swats him on the shoulder and rolls her eyes. “You liiiike him, you want to hold his hand, you want to snog hiiiim.”

“You’re the worst, Dad.”

Harry shrugs unapologetically. “I just think it’s cute. My baby’s going on a date.”

“Dan’s gone on like a million dates and you’ve never acted like this!”

“I’ll have you know your father and I teased him mercilessly when he first told us how he felt about Izzy,” Harry says loftily, turning back to the chicken he was cutting earlier. “It’s our duty as parents.”

“What’s that?” says Louis as he walks into the kitchen, Leah and Rosie bouncing along at his heels.

“Our duty as parents,” Harry replies as Louis pulls water bottles from the fridge for himself and the twins. “To tease our children about their love lives.” He looks over at the girls, Leah covered in grass and dirt stains from football, Rosie with dog fur all down her shirt. “You’re both going to need a bath before dinner, girls. Go upstairs and make Jamie run it for you, then tell him I want him to feed to dogs, alright?”

They trot off up the stairs while Louis continues his conversation with Harry.

“Oh yes, extremely important,” he agrees. He sidles up to fit himself against Harry’s side, arm wrapping around his waist as Harry’s hand finds its place on his shoulder. “Teasing is an essential part of our parenting strategy. Why are we teasing?”

Harry glances at Evie and she knows he won’t tell Louis without her permission.

“I’m going on a date with Lachie on Friday and Pop’s making a big deal, that’s all,” she says, trying for nonchalant.

Louis’ eyes widen and he looks back and forth between Evie and Harry. “Wait, which one’s Lachie? The funny little blonde one?”

Evie rolls her eyes. “He’s not little, I’m just tall.”

“Don’t I know it,” Louis huffs, pinching Harry’s side. He’s never quite forgiven Harry for producing children who are already growing up to be taller than him. Evie is only an inch or so bigger than Louis, but Jamie is already starting to get gangly and they’re sure he’ll shoot up to tower over Louis. “So you like this guy?”

“I mean yeah, he’s nice,” Evie blushes again. “It’s not a big deal.”

Harry smiles teasingly at her. “Hey, you never know. Maybe he’ll be The One.”

Evie laughs. “Please, Dad. I’m fifteen.”

“I was sixteen when I met your father,” Harry reminds her with a dopey smile and a kiss to Louis’ hair.

“And I’ve been stuck with you ever since,” Louis agrees fondly.

Evie makes a face. “You guys are really gross.”

 

(When Lachie comes to pick her up, it’s all kind of awkward and faily and hilarious. Harry is sweet and friendly and Louis is kind of intimidating but mostly not, and the twins jump all over Lachlan asking stupid questions and Evie nearly dies of embarrassment but she ends up having a good time on her date. Harry waits up to gossip with her when she gets home :) )


	3. Chapter 3

_What is was it like for the boys seeing their daughter off to prom?_

(The year is 2037. Daniel is 19, Evie 16, Jamie 13, and the twins are 10.)

"Honey, you’re staring."

Harry flushes slightly and steps away from the glass doors leading out to the balcony that overlooks their yard. There’s a gaggle of well-dressed teenagers standing around, sipping drinks. Harry’s eyes have been stuck on his daughter for the past hour. Evie is tall for her age, and the jade green dress she’d chosen fits her perfectly, brings out her eyes. Her thick brown hair is twisted up in an elegant bun held in place by several glimmering pins.

"She looks so lovely," Harry explains helplessly. "I just can’t believe how much she’s grown up."

Louis tilts his head, smiling fondly at him. “Children tend to do that, H.”

He wraps his fingers around Harry’s wrist and tugs him gently away from the window. “C’mon, leave them be. They’re enjoying themselves.”

 

They each take a glass of champagne from the table set up in the kitchen and seat themselves in a corner of the balcony. It’s close enough to oversee the little party but hopefully not close enough to embarrass Evie. There’s other parents milling around too, waiting to take pictures before their children climb into limos for the school formal.

It hadn’t taken much persuading for Louis and Harry to agree to host the pre-drinks. Better the pre-drinks than the afterparty, Louis had joked. He has enough trouble cleaning up after his own children; he doesn’t need to do it for anyone else’s.

He hooks his ankle around Harry’s and sips his champagne. It’s a nice night; unseasonably warm with a pleasant light breeze ruffling their hair. He glances over at Evie, who is smiling brightly at her date. “God, she looks so much like Gemma at that age.”

"I know, I was sending pictures to Gem earlier. She said to stop making her feel so old."

Louis laughs.

Their peaceful conversation is interrupted a few minutes later by an irritated Evie. She’s dragging her little sisters by the wrist toward them, and stops in front of them with a dramatic sigh.

"Can you keep these two out of my way? God, I don’t get why they had to be here at all."

Leah and Rosie both look adorable in their nice skirts and sparkly tops. They’d been very excited about coming to the party. Evie was obviously less enthused. All three girls are pouting. Evie releases her sisters and crosses her arms over her chest, glaring expectantly at her parents.

"They live here too, Evie," Harry scolds. "If you want to have a party here you need to let your sisters join in."

"But they’re being annoying!"

"How?" Louis beckons Leah toward him and puts his champagne glass down. He pulls a crooked bobby pin from her hair and fixes it carefully back into place, then drops a kiss on her cheek for good measure. Leah grins at him and clambers up into his lap.

"They’re like…eating all the food. And trying to talk to my friends." Evie rolls her eyes. "Like anyone cares what two little ten year olds have to say."

"Pap said we could eat!" Rosie retorts indignantly. "And I was only talking to your dumb friends because your party sucks and I was bored."

"It does not suck, you little brat -“

"Oi!" Louis raises his voice to be heard above his squabbling daughters. "Evie, let your sisters be. You made a deal with Papa that if you held this party, they could be here too. They’re allowed to eat and talk to people. You’re leaving soon anyway, don’t pick fights now."

"They started it!" Evie retorts. "And they were running around like idiots before and they changed my music to something dumb and Rosie was trying to show Jake all of Bear’s stupid tricks and -"

"Enough, Eves." Harry interrupts firmly. "Go back to the party, we’ll keep them out of your way from now on."

Evie rolls her eyes. “Ugh, whatever.”

Rosie is now trying to copy her sister and climb up into Harry’s lap. He allows this, but his voice is stern when he asks, “Is that true? You were running around and changing her music?”

"Only a little," Leah protests from her perch on Louis’ knees. "It was boring, we were just trying to help. And we were running because we were chasing Bear."

"You can’t chase the dog through the house while there’s a party on, girls. You could have tripped someone over. And you shouldn’t have messed with Evie’s music, either. That’s just being annoying for the sake of it."

Rosie pouts again. “Yeah, whatever.”

"Now you’re stuck with us for the rest of the night," Louis says. "So we can make sure you don’t bug your sister anymore. Where’s Jamie, by the way? I better not hear of him trying to sabotage anything."

"He’s hiding in his room," Leah answers dismissively. "Dad, can I have a sip of your champagne?"

"No," Louis says firmly.

"Pap, can I have some of yours?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, you guys are so boring.”

The girls squirm out of their laps soon after (they’re really too old for it now anyway), and agree to go up to their room instead of risking Evie’s wrath again.

Half an hour later, the limos are idling in the street. Evie’s friends are bustling around anxiously, trying to locate purses and extra hair clips before they leave. Harry has finally been allowed to get his camera out and start taking picture after picture of Evie: with her date, with her friends, with her father.

"I hate taking pictures with you when you wear heels," Louis complains, his hand on her waist. "It makes you look even taller."

Evie is barely an inch taller than Louis on a normal day, but in the heels the difference is noticeable. She laughs and poses for another picture. “Sorry, Dad. S’not my fault.”

"Yeah, I know exactly whose fault it is." Louis steps away from her to aim a swift pinch to Harry’s side. Harry yelps and accidentally snaps a picture of the floor in his haste to jump away.

"Are you ever going to forgive me for our children being taller than you?" he teases.

"No." Louis pouts but accepts Harry’s arm around his shoulders all the same. He rests his hand on Harry’s waist and knocks their hips together. "C’mon, lets get a couple of pictures of Evie and Jake and then they should get going."

Harry nods, motioning for Evie and her date to start posing. She looks terrifyingly adult in her makeup and dress. Louis flashes back to the first ‘party dress’ he bought her - a tiny, sparkling white number that she’d immediately spilled red cordial on. Served him right for buying the white one, Harry had teased.

She’d been three then. Her hair had been a wild mess of curls and her teeth were crooked, her smile bright. She still fit into the crook of Louis’ hip when he picked her up.

Now…she’s sixteen. A woman, nearly. Louis can barely wrap his head around it.

"That’s enough, baby," he murmurs to Harry, who puts the camera down.

Louis steps forward and kisses Evie on the cheek. “Time to go, sweetheart. You look beautiful. Have a great time, okay?”

"Thanks, Daddy." Evie hugs Louis and then Harry, murmuring her thanks for the party into his neck. She takes Jake’s hand and follows her friends out to the waiting limo, leaving her fathers standing in the doorway.

Louis props his chin on Harry’s shoulder, hugging him from behind as they watch the limo disappear around the corner. “That’s two of our babies who are practically adults,” he muses. Their eldest, Daniel, moved away for uni over a year ago.

"I know, it’s crazy," Harry breathes. He turns his head to kiss Louis’ cheek. "I don’t know if I want to strap the others down and force them to stay forever, or try to get rid of them now so we can be alone for once."

From the kitchen, there’s a very loud crash as, from the sounds of it, one of the twins breaks something expensive. A moment later the air is filled with shrieking voices as the two girls begin to argue over whose fault it is. Bear starts barking loudly.

Louis sighs and starts to disentangle himself from Harry. “The second one,” he says grimly. “Definitely the second one.”

Harry takes his hand and strokes his thumb lightly over Louis’ wedding ring. “C’mon, help me deal with our mad children and then let’s go to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely based on this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSc71UVilkI&feature=c4-overview&list=UUllNtBaf35q89ML6S759O2Q which features Louis playing with a baby.

“Louis. Louis. Louis. LOUIS!!”

Louis refuses to pay attention to whatever assistant is currently calling his name. Why would he ever want to pay attention to anything but his _baby,_ his tiny little boy cooing at him from Harry’s arms?

“Hi, hello, hi,” he says to Daniel, who burbles happily and waves his arms, trying to reach out to Louis. Louis grins wider and boops him on his teeny perfect button nose, just to see his little boy smile at him. He makes another stupid face and then laughs at himself.

“Louis, please, I just need you to sign this.” Louis pokes his finger out toward Daniel one more time, then finally turns to the blond woman hovering in front of him. He gives her what she wants and she leaves the room.

Louis turns back to Harry, finding him bouncing Daniel lightly in his arms, making dumb faces at him. Harry’s eyes are sparkling with joy and his hands are unbelievably enormous on Daniel’s teeny body. Louis presses close to them and takes Daniel from Harry, tucking him gently into the crook of his elbow. Daniel blinks big blue eyes up at him, and smiles. Louis’ heart might actually burst with happiness.

“He’s so cute,” he murmurs helplessly. “Harry, he’s so fucking cute, our baby is the cutest baby in the whole damn world.”

Harry’s voice is a deep, content rumble in Louis’ ear as he wraps his arms around Louis from behind. “I know. I kinda love him a lot.”

“A lot a lot,” Louis agrees mindlessly. Harry is making faces at Daniel over Louis’ shoulder and Daniel is smiling up at them both, making happy gurgling noises and waving his chubby little arms.

Louis lifts him up, holding Daniel so his face tucks into the crook of Louis’ neck and Louis can press his nose into his impossibly soft hair. He inhales deeply and closes his eyes. It’s been months since they became parents and Louis still hasn’t lost that feeling of amazement, the intense joy and the disbelief that this is finally, finally his.

He’d dreamt of being a dad for years before he even met Harry, and his longing had only intensified once he realised how much he wanted a family _with_ Harry. They had yearned for this together for so long, and now that it’s actually happened…Louis’ never felt this kind of joy.

Harry’s lips press against his cheek in a long, tender kiss and Louis opens his eyes with a smile. “Hiya.”

“You’re so beautiful with him,” Harry says softly. He leans over Louis to kiss Daniel’s hair. “I love you a lot.”

“I love you too. A lot a lot,” Louis agrees again. Their son (their _son,_ Louis can’t believe he gets to say that) is nestled between them, warm and soft and tiny and perfect. Louis kisses Harry slow and sweet, because his dreams have literally come true and there’s nobody in the world he’d rather share this with.


	5. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring snowmen, cheese toasties and snuggles.

(Daniel is 9, Evie 6, Jamie 3, the twins 7 months)

 

 

Harry is bloody freezing.

 

 

It's the first real snow of the season, a thick blanket that covers the yard, makes the trees heavy with it. The air is biting cold, the snow beneath his feet slippery. He can't feel his face.

 

And it's so worth it, because he's helped his kids build three marginally impressive snowmen, has won several snow-fights and even built a pretty decent fort. The kids are red-cheeked and beaming, wrapped up snugly in their heavy winter clothing. 

 

"Alright," Harry rubs his hands together through his gloves and surveys the snowmen before them one more time. "Any more finishing touches? I think we need to head inside soon."

 

Daniel makes a noise of protest but he's leaning against Harry's side, obviously tired. 

 

Evie tilts her head, expression serious. "They need hats, " she decides.

 

"Hats!" Jamie pipes up from Harry's left. Harry looks down at him. The three year old is nearly more clothing than child, his face the only skin visible. "Warm hats for snow friends."

 

Harry smiles. "Warm hats for snow friends," he repeats. He reaches up and tugs his beanie off his head, then steps forward to fit it over the snowman's instead. He instantly feels several degrees colder and he shivers as the wind ruffles his hair. 

 

Daniel and Evie tug their beanies off too and struggle for a minute to fit them onto the other two snowmen. Finally they have three rather dapper looking snowmen, Evie's especially nice because of the little red bobble that hangs off the end of her hat.

 

"Oh no, sweetie," Harry says hastily when he sees Jamie trying to pull his hat off too. He bends down and scoops Jamie up into his arms. "Look, all our friends have hats now. We don't need yours, you can keep it."

 

Still holding the beanie in one little hand, Jamie looks between Harry and the snowmen for several long seconds. "I keep it," he says finally, and Harry helps him fit the beanie back over his hair. It's getting long, starting to curl around his ears and the back of his neck. Harry kisses his forehead and makes a mental note to text Lou about getting them all haircuts soon.

 

"I think we're done, guys. Let's go inside and see what Dad's up to, yeah?"

 

It seems to take a lot of effort to make the short trip from the end of the yard up to the back doors. Harry hadn't realised, but they must have been out for hours, and he's only just realising how tired he is. His back and arms are aching, and his feet feel uncomfortably damp. He shivers again and speeds up, herding the kids inside as quickly as possible.

 

The house feels wonderfully, blissfully warm after the sting of outside. Harry kneels to help Jamie struggle out of his coat, hat and mittens. He wiggles his fingers when Harry frees them of the mittens, then laughs when Harry kisses his hand. Evie and Daniel are throwing off their own clothes behind him, not having a care in the world for the mess and noise they're making.

 

"Oi, your sisters are probably sleeping," Harry reprimands mildly when Daniel throws his shoes to the ground with a loud thump. Daniel gives him a guilty look from under his damp hair. 

 

"Sorry, papa."

 

It's only then that Harry pauses long enough to notice the truly delicious smell in the air. He grins and stands, divesting himself of his own coat and boots quickly. "C'mon, into the kitchen."

 

Tired and still cold, they traipse into the large kitchen and find heaven.

 

If you could call a large plate of cheese toasties, four mugs of hot chocolate and a smiling Louis Tomlinson heaven. Which Harry definitely, definitely does.

 

"I love you," Harry says fervently as the kids descend on the plate of sandwiches. "Seriously, I love you so much right now."

 

Louis looks warm and happy, snuggled into one of Harry's old jumpers with his hair soft and a light dusting of stubble around his jaw. He slips himself under Harry's arm and presses into his chest, letting Harry's arm wrap around his shoulders. "Thought you could all use it after spending all that time on those hideous snowmen."

 

Harry pouts. "How do you know they're hideous?" he asks, pulling Louis closer and kissing his hair. The kids have settled themselves at the kitchen table to devour the sandwiches, too hungry to make a lot of noise as they eat.

 

"Please, I've seen your snowmen-making skills in action," Louis teases, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. "What about France, on our very first holiday together?"

 

"Oh yeah," Harry replies with a fond smile. "It looked like a dog."

 

"It looked like nothing. It looked like a pile of snow that had a vaguely rounded shape to it."

 

"Cruel," Harry comments lightly, but he feels warm as he recalls the ski trip. They'd been so young, so sweet and absolutely crazy about each other. He thinks they spent more time curled up kissing in front of the fire than they did skiing.

 

26 years on, and Harry's watching three of their kids fighting over the last crust of a cheese toastie. 

 

He still finds it hard to believe sometimes.

 

 

"I'm gonna take them into the lounge and start a DVD," Louis decides, pulling reluctantly out of Harry's arms. "Come in once you've eaten."

 

Harry casts a doubtful eye at the very empty plate. "I think you've underestimated our kids' stomachs, babe."

 

"Please," Louis scoffs and produces a plate from under the counter. It's a whole, beautiful sandwich. Harry thinks it has bacon in it. His mouth waters. 

 

"You are amazing," he says dazedly, taking the plate from Louis' hands. 

 

Louis just grins and smacks him on the arse as he moves to lead the kids out of the kitchen. "I have a feeling you'll be saying that tonight, too."

 

Watching Louis' hips sway as he walks, Harry can only agree.

 

 

 

In the lounge, Harry finds Louis and the kids squished happily into one couch with blankets spread over their laps and the menu for 'Love, Actually' playing on the TV. They've left a small gap between Louis and Evie, with Jamie in Louis' lap and Daniel curled up near his feet. Harry makes himself as small as possible as he squashes in on Louis' side and feels immediately enveloped in warmth as the blanket covers them all. He brings an arm around Evie's narrow shoulders and she wriggles until her cheek is resting on his chest. She's sucking her thumb, and her curly hair is a fluffy mess as it dries. Harry stroke it carefully away from her eyes and tickles her side lightly, so she squirms against him. "Did you have a good time in the snow today?" 

 

"Yeah, Pop," Evie whispers, sounding sleepy. "Thanks."

 

Daniel looks similarly exhausted on his end of the couch, but he gives Harry a grin and a thumbs-up when Harry asks how he's feeling. Beside him, Louis is getting Jamie settled. Jamie's got his blanket and his favourite stuffed cat toy clutched against his chest, and he's watching with big green eyes as Louis tells him that they're going to watch a movie now, but he can go to sleep whenever he wants and Daddy will put him to bed. 

 

Harry used to think that the way Louis looked at him was soft.

 

Then he saw how Louis looked at their children.

 

It's hard to put into words, the way Louis is with their kids. It's like he glows from the inside out with the force of his love for them. His entire face softens, his voice goes quiet and gentle. His eyes crinkle, and the love in them is so strong, so all-encompassing. It takes Harry's breath away.

 

He knows why, too - because he feels the exact same way. 

 

Louis was born for this. He grew up around babies, doted on his little sisters. Every time they met a young fan on tour, every time they got to spend time with a friend's baby, Harry could feel Louis' longing for kids of his own. He was just as bad, most of the time; they were discussing baby names before they even hit their second anniversary.

 

Being surrounded by their own children was their shared dream for years. Through all the bullshit they dealt with, through all the PR stunts and the lies, they had clung to hope.

 

And somehow, they fought long and hard enough that they won.

 

Harry looks back, thinks about the desperate squeeze of Louis' hand in his when Lux was cuddled against his chest, thinks about the yearning in his eyes. They waited so long. Waited for the freedom to hold hands, to kiss in public, to finally, proudly, let the word 'boyfriend' wrap warmly around their tongues. They waited for their wedding, for their babies. 

 

They waited so long for their real life to begin. But now they're here, and that yearning in Louis' eyes has been replaced by peace, and warmth, and contentment. Ever since Daniel was placed into his arms in a hospital room nine years ago, Louis has been settled in a way Harry never thought he'd see. 

 

He watches as Louis smooths back Jamie's hair and lets the little boy snuggle his face into his neck. He hits play on the DVD, and Hugh Grant starts talking about love. 

 

Louis cuddles into Harry's side, head against his shoulder. He smells like no-tears shampoo and baby powder; he must have been bathing the twins before he made dinner.  Harry nuzzles against his soft hair for a moment and presses a kiss to his forehead for good measure. He feels pleasantly exhausted and very warm, tucked under the blankets with his daughter on one side and his husband on the other. Jamie is already asleep against Louis' chest with his blanket tangled around his fingers, and Daniel's eyes are drooping. All of Harry's babies are safe and happy, and that's really all he could ever ask for.

 

"Lou," he whispers, and Louis looks up at him, sleepy but smiling softly. 

 

"Mm?"

 

"Love you so much."

 

Louis' eyes crinkle and he leans in carefully, sure not to disturb their sleeping son. He rubs their noses together, then cups Harry's face and kisses him tenderly on the mouth. "Love you too, sunshine."


	6. Home

(it’s 2026 - Daniel is 8, Evie 5, Jamie 2)

It’s been a very, very long flight, and an even longer week. Harry feels like his bones are aching as he hauls himself out of the cab and takes his many bags from the driver. The last show of the tour was in Melbourne yesterday, and as wonderful as it’s all been, he’s absolutely desperate to see his family again. He hasn’t held his children or his husband in his arms for weeks, and at this point his need for them is a physical ache.

Harry’s still struggling toward the front door with his bags when he hears Bear barking madly from inside. He grins, because he knows exactly what will follow. Sure enough, there’s the thudding of little feet on hardwood floors seconds later.

Harry’s heart starts thudding in excitement and he wrenches the front door open. He crouches just in time for three little bodies to slam into his arms, hitting him with such a force that his breath is knocked out of him. 

"Hi, hi," is all he can say in response to the squeals of  "Papa!!!!!" and  "You’re home!" from his kids.  They’re all trying to hug him at once and it’s a ridiculous tangle of limbs, Evie’s curly hair in his mouth and Jamie trying to crawl closer, Daniel tucked in under his arm with his hand curled tightly into Harry’s jacket. He tugs them all in closer, big arms wrapping easily around all three. Warmth and happiness floods through him as he breathes in the scent of their hair for the first time in weeks.

Harry finds himself tearing up in response to the blissful feeling of holding his children again. There’s only one thing missing, and that’s -

"You know how to make an entrance, Mr Tomlinson," comes Louis’ voice, wry and amused.

Harry’s head snaps up and he finds Louis leaning against the wall with his feet crossed at the ankles. His arms are crossed over his chest and he’s surveying the little welcome party on the floor with fondness written all over his beautiful face.

Harry beams up at him. “Learned from the best, Mr Tomlinson,” he banters, and raises an eyebrows. “Join us, would you?”

Louis makes a show of taking his time, pushing away from the wall and sauntering over to them before he finally drops to his knees. Harry’s hands itch to reach out and grab him. The kids back up a bit to make room and Louis settles himself into the V of Harry’s legs. Harry can feel the heat of him through their clothes. Louis’ hands flatten against Harry’s chest before sliding up to cup the back of his neck, his touch tender and welcoming. His blue eyes are shining with affection and the smile that lingers in the corners of his mouth is just for Harry.

Harry’s breath catches and the world narrows down to the two of them, the sounds of their kids fading into the background. “Welcome home, darling,” Louis murmurs, his eyes locked on Harry. His thumbs stroke Harry’s cheeks as he pulls him forward.

Their lips touch in a warm, soft kiss, and that’s the moment that Harry feels it. Click, snap, there’s the key fitting into the lock, there’s the moment they fit together again.

There’s the moment that Harry knows. 

_Yes. I am home._


	7. Chapter 7

Anon asked for one of the babies being sick:

(It’s 2019. Daniel is six months old.)

Daniel is sick.

This is not a big deal, Louis keeps telling himself. Babies get sick all the time. He remembers taking care of his sisters through colic and fevers. It’s totally normal.

But now it’s  _his_  baby, his tiny little boy who’s coughing and snuffling, his baby who’s miserable.  Daniel’s had the cold for three days now, and it’s been just heartbreaking to watch him battle the sickness.

 

It’s 3am and Louis’ been in the nursery for over an hour, trying to soothe his baby boy. He has Daniel cuddled against his chest as he walks in circles around the room, singing softly and rubbing his back to try to ease the congestion in Daniel’s tiny chest.  He’s been crying for ages, and the noise is cutting straight through Louis. He knows his son, and this isn’t a hungry cry or a change-me cry or any other that he knows, this is pure misery and nothing Louis does is easing it.

"How’s he doing?"

There’s Harry, sleep-rough and bleary, leaning against the door. There’s dark bags under his eyes and his hair is a fluffy mess.

Louis holds the crying infant tighter and begins to bounce him gently against his shoulder. “He’s miserable, what does it sound like?” 

He doesn’t mean to snap, but they’ve both been sleepless for days and it’s putting him on edge. He closes his eyes and sighs, sending his husband a silent apology in the form of a quick look. Harry takes it with a small, understanding smile.

"It sounds like you need a break," he replies, pushing off the doorjamb and holding his hands out for Daniel. 

Louis passes him over with a sigh. Harry widens his eyes and makes a stupid face as he hugs Daniel carefully. “C’mere, my poor baby, my poor sick sweetheart,” he coos, pressing kisses to his hair.

He takes the flannel Louis had been using to wipe Daniel’s nose, still making faces to distract him as he cleans his wet face. “Why don’t you go back to bed for a bit,” he says to Louis, not looking up from the baby.

Louis runs his hands through his hair. He’s literally aching with exhaustion. “I don’t know if I can sleep while he’s so miserable,” he admits helplessly. “What if - Haz -“

"Nothing is going to happen," Harry says firmly, even though Louis can tell he’s just as worried. 

"Maybe we should call my mum again," Louis frets, wringing his hands.

"It’s 3am, babe. And she’ll say exactly what she said yesterday, and what my mum and Lou and all the websites said. It’s a cold. All we have to do is keep his nose clear, get him lots of rest and fluids, and try to comfort him as much as we can. If he gets a fever we go to Dr Webber. There’s nothing else we can do."

"But…" Louis moves, tucks himself under Harry’s free arm and lets his hand join Harry’s on their son’s back. It’s rising and falling rapidly as Daniel continues to cry. "I just need him to be okay."

"Me too," Harry sighs and kisses Louis’ hair. "Why don’t we take him back to bed with us? He always sleeps better when he’s with both of us, and maybe you can sleep for a bit if you know he’s there."

Louis bites his lip. “Okay.”

In their room, Harry settles himself with Daniel laying against his broad chest.  His huge hand splays the length of Daniel’s back and he rubs it soothingly, lips pressed to Daniel’s head as he murmurs comfort. Louis lays down beside them and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder. He takes Daniel’s hand in his own and presses kisses to his fingers.

"I’m so sorry you feel sick, little boo," he murmurs. He strokes light fingertips over Daniel’s damp cheeks. "We love you so much."

Harry starts to sing, deep voice crooning the lullaby that Zayn, Niall and Liam had written for Daniel when he was born. Harry’s voice is so soothing that Louis finds his eyes drooping.

Daniel is finally settling too, apparently comforted by how close he is to both his parents. Louis holds his little hand gently and lets them both drift off to sleep.


	8. after all these years

(The year is 2025. Daniel is six, Evie three, and Jamie two months.)

 

 

It's a cold Saturday afternoon and Harry has a screaming baby in his arms when his mother calls. 

He holds Jamie tightly against his chest with one hand and uses the other to fish his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hi, sweetie...is this a bad time?"

"Ah, no, it's -" he sandwiches the phone between his ear and shoulder and shifts to hold Jamie properly, rocking him gently as the infant continues to wail into his shirt. "He's just hungry, and then he _really_ needs to sleep, we didn't get him down earlier because Dan wanted pancakes for breakfast but we're out of flour so Lou ran out to the shops and now I'm trying to start lunch so -"

"It's all a bit of a mess," Anne finishes cheerfully.

"Right," Harry agrees with a weary edge to his voice. Jamie's only two months old so he's not sleeping through the night yet, and Harry simply cannot a remember a time that he wasn't exhausted. "Why are you calling, Mum?"

"Just thought I better acknowledge the big anniversary, that's all."

Harry puts his phone on speaker and sticks it into the dock they keep on their kitchen counter so he can pay better attention to his miserable son. He presses his lips to Jamie's soft hair, and rubs his back, all the while watching the microwave count down as it heats Jamie's bottle.

"What anniversary?" he asks, distracted. It's only April; he and Louis won't celebrate their wedding anniversary until July. (It's their tenth. Ten _years_ since he said 'I do' to his best friend and favourite person. Harry's glad he's got a couple of months to prepare for it because their celebration this year needs to be spectacular.)

"Of your audition, H! Don't tell me you've forgotten. April 11th, the first day you went to X Factor." There's a dreamy quality to Anne's voice as she talks. Harry can tell she's drifted off, thinking of the pudgy, wild-haired little boy she'd driven to auditions. "The first day of the rest of your life."

Harry grins, amused at her dramatic tone. "Yeah, it's a big day," he agrees. Really he hasn't even thought about X Factor, about One Direction, in months. There's been too much going on in their family, what with Daniel starting school this year and Jamie being born in February. Harry's days are no longer fans and interviews but playtimes, feeding and nappy changes.

He loves it that way.

"I'm so proud of you, love," Anne says, her voice still heavy with sentiment. "I can't believe it's been fifteen years since you auditioned. You've done so much."

Harry's heart warms in response to her words. "Thanks, mum," he says softly.

"So you're not going to do anything special today?"

Harry chuckles. "I doubt it." The microwave finally dings and he retrieves the bottle, sure to test the formula on his wrist before settling down with Jamie in his lap. He nudges against Jamie's mouth until Jamie opens and starts suckling greedily, his green eyes closing as he feeds. Harry sinks deeper into the chair and lets out a relieved breath; once Jamie's finished feeding he'll sleep for a blessed three hours. Harry might finally be able to nap. 

"Where's Lou?"

"In the garden with the kids," Harry replies, looking out the window as he does so. Louis' been playing with Evie and Daniel for hours despite the cold weather. He watches the three figures racing around the yard; the petite, curved figure of his husband, the gangly limbs and too-long hair of their son chasing him up the lawn and the tiny little girl racing behind them, her little fist clutched in the fur of their dog.

They're supposed to be playing football, Harry thinks. Louis' determined that at least one of their kids develops an interest in the sport, but most of his 'training sessions' devolve into he, Dan and Evie chasing each other around the yard, the football long forgotten.

(Harry suspects that Louis doesn't really mind.)

He spends another twenty minutes on the phone with his mother while Jamie finishes his bottle, and then lets his voice drop to a whisper as he says goodbye. "Sorry mum, he's about to drop off...yeah, I'll tell Lou you said hi...we'll give you a call next week about dinner. Okay. Love you too."

Jamie's eyes are drooping, his tiny fingers curling and uncurling as he fights sleep. Harry stares down at him for a moment, his mouth curled in a dopey smile. He still can't believe this tiny little boy is his.

"That's my sweet boy," he coos as he carefully stands and tucks Jamie against his chest. He walks slowly upstairs to the bedroom, Jamie warm and soft in his arms. "There's my little boo bear, off to sleep like a good boy."

He places the baby into his cot and strokes a fingertip down his chubby cheek, making sure that Jamie is asleep before he leaves the room.

 

Harry's very tempted to just collapse onto the couch and pass out, but he decides to go check on his family first.

Outside, Louis and the kids aren't playing footy anymore. They're all crouched around Harry's sad little flower patch, the one he started before the kids were born and he ran out of time for gardening. These days it's nothing more than a few determined little gardenias and some posies.

"What's going on?" he calls, curiosity piqued. 

"Shi - take mushrooms!" Louis yells, jumping up at the sound of his voice. He glances guiltily at Dan, who's raised his eyebrows like he knows exactly what Louis was going to say.

They've each got a small bunch of flowers in their hands, like they're preparing for the world's saddest Valentine's Day. "What are you ripping up all my flowers for, hmm?"

"They're for you, Pop!" Dan beams at him and bounds over, thrusting the little handful of flowers at Harry. He grins up at him, a gleam in his bright blue eyes just like Louis gets when he's pleased with himself.

"For me?!" Harry widens his eyes and crouches when Evie approaches, also clutching a couple of crumpled petals in her little hand. "All for me?"

"For your ann-versy," Evie says carefully, lisping slightly. She presses the flowers into his hand and Harry smiles, joy and fondness bubbling up in his chest. He sits down in the grass and lets Evie come closer until she's cuddled up in his lap, her curly hair brushing the underside of his jaw. 

"For my anniversary, huh?" He asks, kissing her hair. "I wonder how you found out about that?"

"Dad told us," Dan announces immediately. He plops himself on the ground beside them. "I said we should buy a puppy instead of flowers but he said no."

"Is that so?"  Harry turns to Louis, who has also sat down in the grass. His husband is smiling softly, crinkles around his eyes. He wears his hair short  and soft these days, kept out of his eyes, and he wears his glasses all the time. There's a thick silver band around his ring finger and tattoos scattered up and down his arms, just like Harry's. Harry mouths _hi_ to him and watches Louis' smile widen. "And why do we need a puppy when we have Bear?"

At the sound of his name, the dog butts his furry head against Harry's hand.

Dan opens his mouth, presumably to launch into an impassioned speech about how much they need a puppy, but Louis tactfully interrupts.

"I think," he says, "That we should tell you about Papa's anniversary, hmm?"

Dan rolls his eyes (how does he know how to do that, Harry wonders? He's _six_ ) - but relents. Evie pops her thumb into her mouth and snuggles deeper into Harry's chest, ready to hear the story.

Louis squirms closer to Harry, who pulls Dan in to his side so they're all bunched together in the grass, close and warm. Harry keeps one hand on Evie's back and rests the other on Louis' knee. "Go ahead, babe."

Tangling his fingers with Harry's, Louis takes a deep breath. "Well," he starts dramatically. "You see, exactly fifteen years ago today was the day that I saw your papa for the _very first time."_

Evie's eyes widen and she speaks around her thumb. "Fifteen is many years."

"It is," Louis agrees. His voice is soft and slow as he talks, the way he always is when he's spinning stories for their kids. "You see, your Nana and Auntie Gem thought that Pop was such a good singer that he should go try out for this TV show where singers got a chance to win a big prize. Pop was shy, and he wasn't sure if he'd be good enough to go on some big scary TV show all by himself."

"But he went anyway?" Daniel asks, eyes wide as he looks between his parents.

Louis nods. "He did. He was very brave." He squeezes Harry's fingers. 

"And your Dad," Harry adds, "He was there that same day. He was being really brave too, because he didn't think he was good enough but your Nan convinced him."

"What's convinced?"

"It means that she got him to change his mind."

"So your Pop and I both went to the auditions for this TV show," Louis continues. "And there were hundreds and hundreds of people there, because they all wanted to be on the show too. I was standing in line waiting to get in, and I was so nervous. I wanted to run away. But then I was looking around, and I saw this boy."

Louis' voice goes breathy on that word, _boy_ , and he closes his eyes as though trying to live the memory all over again. "He was being interviewed just ahead of me, and he had very green eyes and the softest, prettiest brown hair I'd ever seen."

"Like mine!" Evie squeals, delighted. Harry hugs her close as Louis continues.

"And you know how I felt?" Louis asks. Enthralled, Evie and Dan shake their heads. "Like I had all these big butterflies in my tummy."

"Like Papa's tattoo?" Daniel prompts.

"Bigger," Louis replies solemnly. "So I watched the boy talk, and I saw him smile, and I knew that I needed to meet him."

"Why?"

"Because..." Louis meets Harry's eyes, his face softening even more. "Because I could tell he was special, and beautiful, and I had this really strong feeling that I was supposed to have him in my life."

He's described the exact same feeling Harry had had, the day they met in the bathroom a few months later. That nervous, happy, warm feeling that his was _right_ , that this was supposed to happen, somehow.  That instant connection, and the knowledge that he had to hang on to it at all costs. They've talked so many times about fate, about destiny, about being meant for each other...but it still touches Harry whenever he thinks about it. He still feels so lucky.

He's gone a bit teary-eyed, clutching Louis' hand tightly as Louis finishes the story. Louis holds on just as tight.

"So that's why we brought Papa flowers today."

Evie, at least, seems touched. She squirms over to Louis and pats him on the head with a formal, "Good story, Daddy," which makes Louis grin. 

Shrugging, Dan stands up and brushes grass off his jeans. "I still think we should've got a puppy."

"No puppies," Louis says sternly, standing as well and holding out a hand to help Harry up. "You think we're not busy enough taking care of your baby brother?"

"How about you go start some colouring and we'll make lunch in a minute?" Harry suggests. Daniel nods and takes his sister's hand, leading her inside.

 

Louis makes to follow but Harry grabs his hand, tugs him backwards and then picks him up in a tight, sweeping hug. 

"Oh-!" Louis gasps, then laughs as Harry swings him around in a circle. He clings to him and buries his face in Harry's neck while Harry breathes in the scent of his hair.

They're both breathless by the time Harry lowers his husband carefully to the ground. "What?" Louis is saying, familiar glint in his eyes (that same glint Harry had noted in their son's gaze earlier today.)

Harry rests his hands on Louis' little waist, holding him close. "You got me flowers."

"Well, technically I uprooted flowers which already belonged to you -"

"You got me flowers. On the anniversary of the first day you saw my face."

Louis smiles. "It's a good face," he murmurs. "I've always been a fan."

"You are so -" Harry makes a frustrated noise, pressing closer and nuzzling his face into Louis' neck. "Why are you so perfect? What did I do to deserve you?"

"Loved me," Louis says softly. He kisses Harry's cheek, his jaw, his mouth when Harry turns his head to meet his lips.

"I do, I do, I love you so much," Harry agrees fervently. He grips Louis tighter around the waist and kisses him thoroughly, deeply, melting into it as Louis rises onto his toes and wraps his arms around Harry's neck.

It takes them a long time to break apart. When they do, Louis is flushed and hazy-eyed. "Well," he says quietly, fingers gentle in Harry's hair. "It's a good thing I saw you in line that day, isn't it?"


End file.
